Arizona Angels
by HeatherAngel
Summary: Kris, Sabrina and Kelly head to Arizona for what seems to be a relatively routine case. Little do they know the horrors that will befall them in this dusty ghost town...
1. Chapter 1

"Angels, this is Martin Weaver." The tiny sound of the projector humming filled the room as the three angels gazed at the picture of a handsome man, mid-thirties, with dark brown hair, sideburns and a charming smile.

"Well, I certainly hope you're taking the case, Charlie!" Kris grinned sweetly toward the speaker box. Charlie's somber tones interrupted the angels' laughter, "Don't get your hopes up, Kris. I _am _taking the case, but this man is not our client. He was found dead last night on the doorstep of a brothel in Wheatfield, Arizona."

Sabrina took a sip of her coffee. "What was the cause of death, Charlie?"

"He was shot in the back, apparently at close range. Presumably it happened while all of the occupants of the brothel were asleep, and they claimed they didn't hear anything or see anything. None of the neighbours reported hearing or seeing anything suspicious either, so there's not much to go on."

"Was the man a regular there?"

"That's the thing, Kelly. Apparently he had never been there before, and none of the girls, or the police, could think of why he would have been there last night. His background check tells me that he was a stand up citizen, married for two years, and with a new baby. His wife absolutely doesn't believe he was involved in anything underhanded, and that's why she called us. She wants us to find out why he was shot last night, and to help clear his name. If it's all right with you, angels, I'd like to start work on this case right away."

Sabrina glanced around the room, and receiving nods from her co-workers, she reported back, "Absolutely, Charlie. Where do we start?"

"Martin worked in sales at a car dealership. Kelly, I'd like you to fill his role as a new employee. You've already got the job. Kris..." Charlie chuckled, "I think you already know where I'm going with this. Even if the evidence is pointing towards Martin's being at the brothel as simply some sort of coincidence, there's always a chance that he was involved in something there. I'll need you to, ah...cover that angle. I've talked to the so-called "House Mother", and she's aware that you are undercover, and won't actually be giving you're services."

"Of course, she only agreed to the deal once we signed a fat check with her name on it."

"Yes, yes, Bosley, but it's quite alright. We need Kris to be absolutely safe there. And Sabrina, I've heard that there's a pretty rough crowd, men and women, that hang out in these small parts of Arizona. Wheatfield is reportedly one of their central locations. They call themselves the Black Pythons, and it has been reported that they have some underground connections. They very well may have had something to do with Mr. Weaver's death. I hope you will be able to infiltrate their inner most ring. It could prove to be a very dangerous cover, so let me know if there's any trouble and I may have to pull you out."

"Sure, Charlie. But why would they accept me into they're gang? I'll need some kind of impressive "resume", if you know what I mean."

"Already been done, Sabrina. From now on you are Jessica "The Knife" Kniveroskie. You just got out of county jail in Los Angeles for smuggling drugs into the country. You have also been arrested in the past on similar charges, and for public disturbances and violence, possibly gang related. Anyone who's interested in checking records will find that everything fits with your story. After your release from jail, you headed to Arizona for some rest, and to begin you're new, clean life. However, this you will fail to accomplish because you will be too tempted by the doings of the Black Pythons. Sound convincing?"

Sabrina laughed, "Oh, maybe too convincing, Charlie! I just hope I can play the part well."

"I have no doubt that you will do the job most convincingly. Angels, your flight leaves in two hours, so I suggest you get packing. And girls...good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bri, are you really gonna bring that? It hardly screams "wanted criminal"," Kris wrinkled her nose at the fuzzy yellow onesie Sabrina had just stuffed into her suitcase.

"Whaaat, of course I'm bringing it, I love this thing! Besides, I'm an _ex-_criminal, remember? Hoping to start a new life and all that. And I don't think anyone will be seeing me when I'm asleep, anyways."

"You hope!" Kelly stuck her tongue out at Sabrina. "Just as long as you don't get too cozy with the Pythons too fast..."

Sabrina made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Please, they'll be begging for my assistance before you know it...and, after a while, I will oblige. But cozy? Never."

"I just hope it's not too dangerous." Kelly's forehead wrinkled. "Kris and I will have to keep in constant touch, and I want to be alerted if anything seems even slightly suspicious. I wonder why Charlie isn't sending Bos down for backup."

"Oh, he probably has some paperwork he wants him to do," Kris reasoned. "I'm sure he'll come meet us in no time. But for now let's concentrate on our jobs. Does this look, er—"working girl" enough?" She held up a white lacy nightgown that barely covered what needed to be covered.

"Uh, definitely." Kelly and Sabrina glanced at each other. "Kris, where did you get that thing, anyway?"

"Oh, I bought it a few years back..." Kris trailed off, smiling blissfully and running her hand along the silky hem of the fabric. She seemed to be lost in happy memories.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows and grinned, "Uh-huh. And sometime you'll have to tell us about that, Kris. But for now, what about me?" She stood up, showing off slouchy, beat-up denim jeans, a white tank top, and an XX Large, cracked, black motorcycle jacket. Heavy boots and a chain necklace completed the look. "Is this the released convict look?"

The two angels looked at their friend and burst out laughing.

"Oh, Bri," Kelly tried to muffle a giggle, "I suppose it is. I'm not sure it's your best look, though. I think I preferred the cover where you had to be a maid!" The angels fell back to laughing.

"Well, hey, hey it's not my fault! Charlie gave me these. Or rather, he gave them to Bosley to give to me. Besides, I don't think it's that bad...and what will you be wearing, hmmm?!"

Having contained herself, Kelly replied, "Oh, I'm just bringing my regular clothes. The car company is giving me a uniform." Sabrina grumbled and Kris muttered "Lucky little..."

"But, speaking of my cover," Kelly continued, "do you really think someone at Martin's work could have been involved in his death? It seems so...random. I mean, what kind of bad guys work at a car dealership?"

"Well, this whole case is random. I mean, none of the dots are connected at all," Bri replied. "So it's a possibility. Until we know for sure where to direct our attention, you'd better be careful. You too, Kris." Kris nodded.

The angels, who had come over to Sabrina's apartment to pack together, left around 11 pm, completely exhausted. Kelly knew she had to be at the airport bright and early, so she rushed to pack her trunk and get on the road. As she headed home, tired as she was, she didn't notice the pickup truck that was following her across town. She reached her house, grabbed her luggage, and blearily made her way up the path. Two dark figures got out of the truck that was parked across the street, and stealthily crept toward her closed front door.

Sometime around three that morning, Kris woke with a gasp. _What a terrible dream_. Visions of death and blood swam through her mind, and she shivered as the damp sweat dried on her body. After a few minutes, her mind relaxed and she could short through her thoughts, but they didn't make her feel any better. She was filled with intense paranoia, and, her neck crawling, she kept glancing back at the bedroom wall behind her. _Get it together, Kris!_, she thought. _It was just a dream! Kelly's fine. Your fine, Bri's fine, and Kelly's fine. It was just a dream. _She wanted to call Kelly to check on her, but decided it would look ridiculous. _And we all really need our sleep if we're gonna start so early tomorrow._ Still the feeling wouldn't let up, and the images from the dream of Kelly lying in a pool of her own blood were too real... Kris decided to ring her. _She can sleep on the plane._

After calling several times and receiving a busy signal, Kris was panicking. _Kelly always answers her phone. She knows that in this line of work it's crucial. She even answers when she's on a date! _Kris tried calling Sabrina, and after receiving no word from that end either, decided to go to Kelly's herself.

Kris pulled up in front of Kelly's house, and, not bothering to park properly, slammed to a stop in the middle of the road and jumped out, leaving the car running with the engine on. She ran up the steps to Kelly's door. She saw that the door was ajar before she had the time to shoot the lock off, and becoming increasingly worried, hurried inside, gun out. She crept slowly through Kelly's silent living room, and headed down the hallway. Just as she was about to grasp the handle of Kelly's bedroom door, it opened silently. Kris jumped toward the emerging figure, prepared to shoot.

"Wait, it's me!"

Kris heard the distinctive voice in the dark. "Bri?"

"Yeah, it's me. Kelly's...gone."


	3. Chapter 3

"What?! She's gone?"

"Yeah, I think so; I came over after I called to ask her a question about the case and she didn't answer. It doesn't look like her bed's been slept in, and no suitcases have been packed yet. I was just about to call Charlie when you showed up."

Kris was feeling extremely nervous. "Okay, okay, first let's check the house and the premises, then we'll call Charlie, _then_ we'll think this through."

The two angels checked Kelly's house thoroughly, finding no traces of her. Sabrina dusted areas for possible fingerprints, while Kris looks for other tell-tall signs of an intruder. They both found nothing. It was with sinking hearts that they sat down on Kelly's couch to make the call to Charlie.

"Charlie? It's Bri… Yes, I'm in Kelly's house. The problem is, there's no Kelly. That's right. No, I have no idea. Kris doesn't either. Yeah, she's here... We checked. Her car's here but it doesn't look like she has been here at all tonight. Mmh. Mmh. Right, Charlie."

"What did Charlie say?"

"He said he's very worried about Kelly, and he thinks this is shaping up to be a dangerous case. He says if we don't find Kelly soon we're to abandon our plans for this case and put all of our effort into finding her."

"That's a good idea. But where else can we look?"

"Well, the only people who Kelly has communicated with during this case have been the managers at the car dealership. For some reason I feel like it's a long shot, but I don't know where else to start."

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to head there first thing in the morning."

"Good idea." The two angels settled down on the couch. Too worried to sleep, they prepared for a long night of waiting. Kris suddenly had a thought.

"Oh, Bri?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the question that you wanted to ask Kelly about the case?"


End file.
